Fall For You ((rewritten))
by WinchesterMars
Summary: Carter Winchester is the meaning behind the phrase "looks can be deceiving", people thinking she's just the gentle, little sister to Sam and Dean, when in reality, she can throw you down faster than you can blink. She's as strong and fast as Dean and as smart as Sam. She's capable of anything, except when it comes to love, which attracts Angel of the Lord, Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 - BEGINNING**

-Rose- (Carter's Mother)

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I just knew that being in a secret love affair was never good. I honestly didn't know in the beginning, but when I found out it was already too late. I was pregnant with his daughter when he decided to cut off our relationship. Of course, I was devastated, because I was left alone to take care of a child. Not fair in my books.

When I first found out I was pregnant with Carter, I thought about not keeping her, because she would've reminded me of the Winchester, but instead, I decided to keep her. Why take my anger and vengeance out on Carter just because she might've resembled John?

-Carter's birth; Rose-

As I was released from the hospital, I left, walking the streets, holding Carter in a carrier, wrapped in a blanket. I continued to walk until I got to a bridge. "I'm sorry Carter" I whispered, tears blurring my vision as I looked down into my daughter's eyes. "Just know that I love you and angels will always be watching over you" I whispered, then set her down, careful not to put her too close to the edge and away from the passing cars.

I moved to the edge of the bridge, taking one last look at Carter, then I closed my eyes as I jumped off the edge, Carter the last thing on my mind...

* * *

-Later that day; Reg. POV-

"Dad, look, that's a baby" A little boy pointed out.

"I know. I see it" The father replied as he kept driving.

"you're not going to stop and help it out? It's cold outside and it looks like it was just born" The little boy said, green eyes filled with worry.

"I'm sorry but we have enough people to take care of"

"no we don't. It's just you, me and mom"

"and your incoming brother"

"and how is taking care of two babies a lot of work? I can help. I promise, now let's just get that baby out of the cold" the boy pleaded

The father sighed, thinking about it, "fine", then pulled the car over.

The boy raced out of the car, grabbing the carrier, taking it to the car. He tied the carrier down in the backseat then sat beside it.

The father began driving again, while the boy looked the baby over, noticing it was a girl with light skin, thin blonde hair and hazy hazel eyes. Out of curiosity, he placed his hand on the baby's arm and flinched, "she's so cold" he commented.

"Here" the father said, handing the boy an old shirt from the passenger seat.

The boy took it, covering the baby, then began talking to her, noticing a little bracelet on her wrist that had 'Carter' engraved* "Carter. That's a strange name for a girl, but it's cool. I'm Dean" he smiled a bit, then pulled out a toy car from his pocket and handed it to her.

Carter slowly grasped at it, but dropped it by accident.

Dean laughed and picked it up, then handed it to her, holding her hand so she wouldn't drop it.

Carter looked the car over, then automatically put it to her mouth.

"no, don't put that in your mouth" Dean said as he slowly pulled it away.

The father pulled up in front of the house, then got out of the car, going around to help Dean with Carter.

"dad can i carry her?" Dean asked, his green eyes hopeful

The father smiled, then nodded, handing Dean the baby girl.

"mom, look what we found" Dean announced as they stepped into the house.

"oh my goodness, where did she come from?" she asked.

"I saw her carrier out in the street, so we stopped and grabbed her. I don't understand how somebody could leave a baby like that out in the cold" Dean said

"Thank God you grabbed her." She said.

Dean nodded, then fidgeted a little, "mom?"

"yes?"

"can we please keep her here with us? She obviously doesn't have a family to go to"

The mom sighed, "I don't know"

"please? I promise to help take care of her."

The mother thought about it, then nodded, "alright, fine, we'll take her in, but you have to promise to not only help her, but to help your new brother as well" she said.

Dean nodded happily, "I promise" he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 - NEW BABY**

-8 months Later-

Mary was putting clothes away, when she sucked in a sharp breath, placing her hand on her stomach, "John!"

John ran in, Dean following, holding Carter, "what's wrong?"

"I-I think the baby's coming" Mary's breathing turned rapid.

"alright, calm down, we'll get you to the hospital" John said, taking her hand, helping her to the car while Dean tried to follow, "no, Dean, stay here with Carter, I'll take your mother to the hospital" he said, leaving.

Dean sighed, then went up to his room, sitting on his bed, holding Carter in his arms.

Carter looked up at him with her hazel eyes that fought between brown and green, questioning.

"he'll be back later, don't worry" Dean said as he ran a hand through Carter's blonde hair.

Carter smiled up at Dean, reaching for his nose.

Dean smiled back, then laid back and sat her on his stomach, "you're going to have a new little bro"

Carter looked at him, curiously.

Dean nodded, "yeah, his name is gonna be Sammy"

Carter smiled, then moved so she was laying on his chest, simply falling asleep.

Dean smiled as well, then rubbed her back lightly.

* * *

-Later-

Dean was asleep with Carter between him and a few pillows so she wouldn't fall.

John walked in, leading Mary to their room, "go ahead and rest. I'll take him from here"

Mary smiled and nodded, handing Sam over to John.

John smiled back, then walks over to Dean's room, finding him asleep with Carter and whispered, "Dean"

Dean rolled over to look up at John, "hey Dad" he said, half asleep

"look who's home" John smiled.

Dean sat up and saw Sam, then smiled.

"look Sam, that's your older brother Dean" John said.

"hey there, Sammy" Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean with a smile, reaching out to him.

"can I hold him?" Dean asked.

John nodded, "of course, if you can hold Carter, i'm sure you can hold Sam" he said, handing him Sam.

"hey Sammy, meet your sister, Carter." Dean said, turning Sam so he can see Carter, who was still asleep.

Sam reached for Carter and Dean shook his head, smiling, "no, don't wake her up. She hates it. She's still mad at me for that" he said, laughing, "she can hold a grudge"

"alright, let me go put him to bed" John said.

Dean smiled, then handed Sam back to John.

John left the room with Sam.

Dean laid back down, rolling onto his side, watching Carter sleep. He smiled, then slowly fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 - 21 YEARS LATER**

-Carter-

Poltergiests. Worst things to ever exist. I had already taken down six, but I still had five left. Hunting monsters may seem hard, but after years of practice, things get easier. Dean was in another area of the warehouse, taking care of some of his own angry poltergeists.

You might be confused, so let me catch you up on what happened in the last 21 years. Mom was killed by something, no one knows what it was, Dad went crazy and began hunting for the thing responsible for mom's death, Sam left to college to have a normal life and I don't blame him, I mean, I would've probably done the same, and Dad's been MIA for about a few weeks now, which was more unusual than before. Me and Dean have been worried, trying to find him, but we've been slowed down by these creatures.

I killed the rest of them, my messy blonde hair falling into my eyes as I pushed the last poltergiest to the floor, hovering over him, plunging the iron stake into his heart. I straightened up, wiping the blade on my jeans, then I brushed my hair back, leaving a slight smear of blood. I heard a noise behind me, so I quickly spun around, raising my stake like a bat, ready to swing at whatever it was, but it was just Dean. "You scared me" I said, sighing in relief, dropping the iron stake to the floor with a clank.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You got blood all over you. You're not hurt are you?" He asked, coming up to me.

"Na, i'm good" I said.

Dean nodded, unconvinced, "Alright, well lets get back to the motel"

I nodded, then we left.

When we walked into our room, I slipped into the bathroom after grabbing my bag with my clothes, and looked at my reflection. I was covered in blood and my blonde hair was twisted and falling out of my rubber band, matted with blood as well. I sighed, then pulled the rubber band out and managed to brush my hair out. I moved away from the counter and slipped out of my blood-stained clothes, stepping into the shower after turning it on...

-Dean-

I sighed in frustration after calling dad for the 10 millionth time, failing each time. I tossed my phone onto my bed, not knowing what to do. Sammy was gone to college and dad was god knows where, the only one left was Carter. I paced for a while, then looked up as Carter walked in, dropping her bag beside her bed, then she plopped herself down on her bed, "You okay, Carter?" I asked, leaning against the dresser.

She nodded, "yeah, just exhausted." She said.

I sat on my bed, "what are we going to do about dad?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I really don't know. We've tried calling him and he never answers" she replied.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, completely stressed.

Carter got up and sat beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, Dean, we'll find him" she said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I know, Carter, but he's never been gone this long" I said.

"I know, but we have to keep going" she said, "just relax. We'll figure something out"

I sighed, "you're right"

She smiled, then got up and went back to her bed, sitting on it, running a hand through her hair.

I had to admit, she was really pretty with her smooth light skin, blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. She wasn't really my sister, so I could say that, right? Whatever, either way, she was incredibly pretty.

She sighed, then said, "alright, well let's just relax for the night. We'll figure something out in the morning"

I nodded, "alright" I said, watching as she laid down, falling asleep instantly.

I smiled a bit then turned off the light and fell asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 - SAMMY**

-Dean-

I woke up early, the sky still dark outside, so I took a shower and got dressed, then I went over to Carter and shook her gently, waking her up "What's wrong?" She asked, half-asleep.

"Come on, we're gonna find dad if it's the last thing we do" I said, then I left to the bathroom and fixed my hair. When I came out, Carter was rummaging through her bag, searching for new clothes, then she changed, unaware of me. I felt my cheeks heat, so I quickly retreated to the bathroom. When she finished getting ready, we got our stuff and left the motel.

I began driving towards Stanford. We needed Sam if we were gonna find dad.

"Where we going?" Carter asked.

"We need to get Sammy by today if we're gonna get the extra help" I explained.

"How are we gonna get to Stanford within a day? It's practically across the country. We're never gonna make it, even with you behind the wheel" she said.

"Oh how you underestimate my power, Carter" I said, grinning at her, pressing the gas, making the car go faster, "besides, why do you think we left early?" I added.

* * *

-10 Hours Later; Carter-

Dean finally pulled up to Sam's apartment. "alright, I'll go get him, hopefully, he'll come with us" Dean said.

"and if he doesn't?" I asked.

"I'll drag him kicking and screaming if I have to" he grinned then we both got out, Dean slipping into the apartment, while I leaned against the trunk of the car. After a while, Dean finally came out of the apartment, Sam behind him.

"Carter? What are you doing here?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Hey College-boy. Came with Dean to bust you out" I said, grinning as I got off the car, moving so Dean can open the trunk.

"So dad's missing?" Sam asked.

"Yep, been gone for about 3 weeks now" Dean said, searching through the trunk, pulling out papers.

"Wait, so why aren't you with him?" Sam asked us.

"We were working our own gigs" Dean answered.

"dad let you two hunt on your own?" Sam asked a bit sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes playfully, then Dean spoke, "So anyway, dad's been tracking down these deaths, which is the only lead we have on where he might be."

"alright, come on, let's get going" I said.

"Wait, you guys can't expect to break in in the middle of the night and take me hunting" Sam said, "And why not?" Dean asked.

"Because, I swore I would give up hunting" he answered.

"Okay, we get that, but this also about dad" I said.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't do this" he said, "not anymore. I swore" he said.

"Come on Sam, be reasonable" Dean said.

"I AM reasonable" "No you're not, Sam. Just come with us" Dean said.

"No, I can't." He said.

I sighed, "Sammy-"

"alright fine, come on Carter, Sam's obviously no help" I said.

"Dean" i said.

Sam sighed, "you, of all people, know how much I want to help, but I can't"

"Then why? Explain to us why you can't" Dean said.

He sighed again, taking his time as he thought, finally giving in, "alright alright, I'll help, but I have to be back here by Monday" he said.

"What's Monday?" Dean asked.

"An interview" he replied.

"Like a job interview?" Dean asked.

"No, it's for a scholarship" he said.

"Alright, we'll bring you back by Monday" Dean said.

Sam nodded, then left back into the dorm, getting his stuff.

I moved around the car and got into the passenger seat while Dean went to the driver's side. "Alright, so the deaths occurred around here, right?" I asked, pulling out the map from the glove compartment, opening it, tracing the roads from here to the mysterious back road that people keep dying in. Dean looked over and nodded, "yep, that's it" he said.

"Alright, so I heard that this chick decided to-" I was explaining when Sam finally entered the car, sitting in the back.

"Alright, so what are we looking for?" Sam asked.

"Woman in white" I said, directing Dean to the nearest motel so we can plan everything out.

"Okay and..."

"Legend says that there's this woman in white who hitchhikes the back road, killing any unfaithful guy that picks her up. She asks them to take her home and seduces them, getting them to fall for her, then she kills them." I explained, handing him the papers that had all the info.

"Okay, so how did she die?" He asked after reading.

"That we don't know, but the most recent deaths we got, was on a bridge, which is right over here" I said, pointing it out on the map, showing Sam.

"Alright?" He asked.

"So, best way to get answers is go to that bridge, since it's filled with cops and ask what happened" I said.

"Okay then" he said.

I sighed, I can tell Sam doesn't like this idea of hunting, but Dean said we had no other option.


	5. Chapter 5

((a/n: not going to write out the entire first episode, just gonna skip to Jess's death))  
-Carter-  
We were done with the case and were back at Stanford, dropping Sam off. No luck finding dad, but we found his journal, so we're still trying. "Alright, Sam. Hope you rock that interview" I said, smiling at him through the sun visor mirror, "Thanks Carter, I will" he replied, smiling back, then got out of the car. He walked away a bit before Dean called him back, "Hey Sammy!... We made an awesome team back there" Dean said, referring to all three of us. Sam smiled, "yeah, we did" Dean smiled back, watching as Sam walked off, then he was about to drive off when I stopped him. "Wait" I said, putting my hand on the wheel, "What?" Dean asked, "Don't drive off yet." I said, watching the apartment Sam disappeared into. "Why?" Right when he asked, the room suddenly went up into flames. "Son of a bitch" Dean said, both of us getting out of the car, racing in to grab Sam. I got to him first, gasping as I saw Sam's girlfriend pinned to the roof, her stomach slashed and on fire. "come on Sam" I said, pulling him off the bed, quickly escaping the room, Dean helping me.

When the fire department came, Jessica was no longer on the ceiling but on the floor, so there were no suspicions. They carried her body out on a stretcher with a body sheet, putting her in one of the ambulances. Dean and Sam were rummaging through the trunk, while I sat on the hood of the Impala, my knees pulled up to my chest and my head in my hands. I know, I didn't know Jessica all that well, and she was Sam's girlfriend, but it's still traumatizing seeing a body burn on a ceiling. "Carter, you okay?" I heard Dean ask. I looked up, sighing, "just... I'm fine" I said, "Carter, there was nothing we could've done" he said, sitting beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I laid my head on his shoulder, "Yeah, I know, Dean. I don't know why I'm freaking out about this. She was Sam's girlfriend, not mine" I said. "It's okay. Seeing that kind of thing, it's pretty traumatizing." He said. I nodded, "yeah. It was... I mean... We think we've seen everything... Seen so many cruel things, but... Really... In reality... We've only seen so little" I said, "Know what ya mean" Dean said, rubbing my shoulder. "Come on, lets get going. Better get your spot before Sam jacks it" "Sam's coming with us?" I asked surprised, He nodded, "wants to find her killer" "Oh" I said, getting off the hood, then I walked to the passenger side, sliding in beside Dean. "How you holding up?" I asked Sam, looking at him through the mirror. He shrugged, looking out the window. "Fine" he said,

I sighed, then took out the map, giving Dean directions. I couldn't help but keep glancing back at Sam through the mirror, noticing the rage, shock and depression on his face. He turned to me, catching me staring, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. I quickly looked away, studying the map.

-1 Week Later; Carter-  
I was sleeping peacefully, then a sudden yell snapped me out of it. "What happened? Where's the monster?" I asked, still half asleep, yanking my blade out from under my pillow. "Relax, it's just Sam" I heard Dean grumble. I looked over at Dean, who was laying on his stomach, covering his head with his pillow. I laughed, then hid my blade. I looked over at Sam who was staring at the ceiling. I sighed, then got up, going over to the couch he was laying on, sitting beside him. "You okay, Sam?" I asked softly. He looked up at me, the same hatred in his eyes from the night Jessica died. "Sam, I'm sorry about Jess" I said, taking his hand in mine, but he snatched it away. "You're sorry?" He asked. I was about to answer when he interrupted. "You broke in, dragged me hunting, had me search for dad who is still missing! My girlfriend is dead! And all because you didn't want to search for dad on your own. If it weren't for you, Jess would still be alive! It's your fault she died! It's your fault mom died! You're a mistake, Carter. You're not even a part of this family! I don't know why mom and dad took you in! We would've been perfectly fine without you here, because all you do is ruin everything. You're the reason mom died!" I looked away, trying so hard to keep it together. "Fine. You don't want me here? No problem" I said, then I grabbed my bag and the keys to the Impala, leaving the motel room, not caring if I slammed the door. I got in the car, tossing my stuff to the passenger seat, then I turned the car on, closing the windows, and locking the doors, putting on Dean's music loudly, ignoring the world. I pressed my forehead to the steering wheel and let everything out...

-Meanwhile; Dean-  
"Dude, what the hell was that?" I asked, getting up, "What? I just told her the truth" Sam replied. "No, you were being an ass. Why'd you have to yell at Carter for? It wasn't her idea to drag you out of Stanford, it was mine. She's not the reason Jess and Mom died and you know that! You can't accuse her like that! You can't tell her she doesn't belong here! She didn't have anywhere else to go! You can't yell at her like that! Why do you think dad never yelled at her? Carter may seem strong, but she's also very sensitive." I yelled. "Dean-" "No, Sam. I've seen the look on your face since the day we left Stanford, you couldn't talk to Carter, you couldn't even look at her! She didn't do anything! Why are you getting pissed at her?! If anything, you should get pissed at me and take your anger out on me, not on Carter!" I interrupted, then left the room, heading to the car, seeing Carter.

-Carter-  
I was lost in my thoughts and tears, feeling entirely guilty over everything that happened, then a sudden knock on the window startled me. I jumped, looking up to see Dean. I lowered the music, then unlocked the passenger door, watching as Dean slid in beside me. He closed the door, then turned to me, "Carter. Are you okay?" He asked. I didn't meet his gaze, instead, I turned to stare out the windshield, "I'm fine" I said. "Carter. Talk to me." He said. I sighed, looking down, "everything's all my fault" I said softly. Dean leaned over the seats, pulling me into his arms, hugging me tightly, "None of this is your fault. You didn't cause any of that stuff. Sam's full of it, don't worry about it, Carter." "I feel like if we didn't drag him out of Stanford, we wouldn't be in this mess" I said. "There was nothing we could've done to prevent it. I hate to say it, but it probably would've still happened" he said. "Whatever Dean. I just wanna get outta here. I'm obviously not wanted around. I don't belong any where. My mom didn't want me and it's clear you guys don't want me either" I said, about to pull out of his embrace, but his arms tightened around me. "Carter. Don't listen to Sam. He was pissed and we all know that when Sam's pissed, he says things he doesn't mean. Don't take what he said personal." He said, but I ignored him, trying to pull away again. "Let me go" I said. "No. Not until you look at me" he said. I sighed, then slowly looked up at Dean, "Carter, listen to me. You are not going anywhere. I'm not gonna let you run away. I don't want you to leave. You might not be blood, but you're still my sister. I care for you, Carter. I want you here. Sam wants you here too. Things wouldn't be the same without you here." he said. I looked down, fighting the tears, focusing my gaze on the stitching of Dean's jeans. "Carter" he said softly. I closed my eyes, then wrapped my arms around him tightly, letting everything out...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 - DAD**

-Carter-

We were in Chicago and things were going bad. Me, Sam and Dean were all clawed up by this shadow fiend and Dean had called dad a while ago, leaving a message, but he hasn't showed or responded. We were on the edge when we got to the motel, then we saw a figure standing by the window. Dean pulled out his gun, only for the figure to turn around, revealing that it was dad. "Dad" we all sighed in relief. Dad hugged Dean tightly and I could see the relief in Dean's eyes. I smiled, leaning against the counter, watching as dad hugged Sam. "Carter" Dad said, coming over to me, hugging me.

"Hi dad" I responded, hugging back. "i am glad you kids are alright" dad commented, giving us a smile, but we couldn't relax, not yet anyway. The shadows came back and each of us were thrown. I hit the wall, feeling the shadow clawing at my stomach. I screamed out in pain, trying to get away. I heard yelling and fighting but I couldn't focus. I felt arms underneath me and i was lifted, being carried out of the room. I opened my eyes to see that Sam was carrying me, Dean helping dad. When we got to the alley, Sam put me down on my feet and I leaned against the impala, Dean handing me one of his shirts, pressing it against the gash on my stomach, adding pressure to my injury to stop the bleeding as Sam explained everything to Dad. "Alright, we have to split up" Dean said. "What?" Sam asked, "We have no choice. Now that I know what the demon is after, we can't stick with each other. We're weaker when we're together. Dad almost died in there, Sam, as well as Carter" he said, pointing out my injury. "No, Dean. We're not gonna leave him, we just got him back, he can't leave us!" Sam argued. "Sam, don't start this" Dean warned. "Don't start what? We shouldn't be separated" Sam fought. "Sam. We gotta listen to him. He's right. We can't be together while I'm like this. I'm in bad shape and you want to risk going out there?" I said faintly, looking up at Sam, trying to focus on his face but he kept fading in and out. Sam sighed as he looked at me, "fine..."  
Dean walked into the motel, carefully laying me on the bed. "Stay there and continue to add pressure, I'll fix you up" he said. I nodded, holding his blood soaked shirt to my stomach. I felt my breathing slow even on the ride back to the motel, but I didn't say anything. "Carter" Sam spoke, sitting next to me. I looked up at him through tired eyes, I couldn't focus, everything was starting to fade fast. "Carter?" Sam said, more concerned. I felt my breath slow even more as the blood continued to pour out of my injury. "So... So sleepy Sammy... Need... Need to sleep" "No, no Carter. You can't fall asleep" he said. I smiled weakly, "but I'm tired" I said softly. "Carter!" Dean snapped me out of my foggy state, coming back to the bed. I looked up at him, but he seemed so far away. "Stay with me, Carter. We'll fix you up" he said, slowly removing the blood soaked shirt, wincing. "Carter, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to do this" he said, unbuttoning my ripped up shirt, pulling it off, dropping it to the floor.

-Dean-

As I removed Carter's shirt, I couldn't help but look her over. The many times I've thought about seeing her this way is beyond me. Minus the blood and the wound, she looked amazing. Boy was I glad I had an excuse to look at her. "Carter, I'm gonna have to clean your injury out, okay?" I said, looking up into her hazy eyes. She nodded slowly, having trouble focusing and breathing. God, she looked so weak. I took a deep breath, then took the wet towels and wiped away as much blood as I can. I dropped the wet towels beside her shirt once I was finished, then poured Whiskey onto her injury. "You okay, Carter?" I asked as I worked on her, stitching her up. She nodded even slower than the last time, her breathing ragged. "Dean" Sam spoke. "What?" I asked. "The bleeding slowed. She's... She's bleeding out." He said. I looked Carter over again, noticing she was paler than before, then met her eyes, noticing they were even hazier than the first time. "Carter" I said. She looked up at me, wanting to speak, but she couldn't. She didn't seem to have the energy. Her eyes soon began fluttering, "tired" she whispered. "No, Carter. Don't sleep. Please" I pleaded, picking her up, "Sam, we gotta get her to a hospital" I said. "What are we gonna tell them?" He asked. "I don't know, we'll figure it out when we get there" I said, grabbing my keys, then we left.

-Hospital; Dean-

"Help! We need a doctor!" I said, carrying Carter into the hospital, ignoring the looks of other patients and strangers. "She's been stabbed! We need help!" Sam added, lying smoothly, then we both sighed in relief as a doctor approached us, taking Carter from us, carrying her to a hospital room. "How are we gonna explain this to dad?" I asked, "We won't have to. He won't know about any of this" Sam replied as we walked into the waiting room.

-3 hours later-

"Carter Winchester?" The doctor called out and me and Sam both stood up. "Are you family?" The doctor asked. I nodded, "she's our sister" I said. "Alright, well, she lost a lot of blood, so we supplied her with some. She's awake, but she's going to be in a bit of pain. We stitched her up, so she's good to go. I just advise that she doesn't do anything strenuous otherwise it will affect her wound and reopen her stitches" he informed us. "Okay, can we see her?" I asked. He nodded, "she's in room 250" he directed, then left. "Come on" I said, heading to Carter's room. When we got in, we saw her laying in her bed, a huge white gauze wrapped around her torso, just below her chest. I cautiously looked her over and she was no longer pale like earlier in the motel room. I sighed in relief, then walked over to her bed. "Thank god you're okay" I said, sitting in a chair beside her bed. Carter smiled over at me, "hey, I'm a Winchester. I was born to survive" she spoke softly. I rolled my eyes playfully, ruffling her hair. "Hey, um, Carter... I'm glad you're okay" Sam said. Carter looked up at Sam and smiled a bit, "thanks Sam" she said, which made Sam brighten up. I smiled, then sighed and ruffled her hair again, "bad news though, you won't be able to join in on the hunts. Doc says it'll pop the stitches if you do something that will strain your injury" I told her. She sighed, "fabulous" she said sarcastically, "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll find something for you to gank" I said. She laughed, then winced, placing her hand on her stomach, "shit, forgot I couldn't laugh as much. Freakin' hurts when I do" she said. "So when do you get outta here?" Sam asked. "Tomorrow morning" she answered. "Well, lets just hope to god that dad doesn't try to find us in the morning. He'll raise hell if he found out Carter came close to dying" I said. "Carter came close to what?" We all looked up to see das standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. "Dad" I began. "What happened?" He asked, interrupting me, walking into the room, looking at Carter in a way that I sometimes looked at her and it bothered me. "Nothing dad" she answered. "Dad, relax, she's fine" I jumped in. "She's fine, my ass. If she were fine, she wouldn't be in the hospital" he shot back. "Dad-" "No, I told you many times to watch out for Carter and Sam and look what happened, your sister ended up in the hospital. "But dad-" "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can trust Carter staying with you, Dean" "Dad. Don't do this" I said. "I have no choice. How do I know this isn't the first time something like this happened? I don't want Carter risking her life again" he said. "Dad-" "No! You can't take Carter from us. Dean is not responsible for what happened to Carter. That thing is what hurt Carter, not Dean. You would know that if you stuck around like a real parent. You were there when you saw that Carter was injured. Don't blame Dean for this incident. It wasn't his fault." Sam jumped in, arguing back. "Sam. Don't even-" "No Dad, I can't even stand the thought of you taking Carter from us. She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for. You should see her when she hunts these monsters, she's courageous and merciless. She never backs down and she hardly gets hurt. This really is the first time this has happened. She's a lot like Dean, why can't you see it? You still see her as a little girl, naive and weak, when in reality, she's the opposite" Sam cut him off. Dad wanted to speak, but instead, he sighed, "fine... Carter will continue to live with you guys, but if something like this ever happens again, I'm taking her with me" he said. "Promise" me and Sam said...


	7. Chapter 7

-Carter; A Week Later-  
Dean was out getting food, so it was just me and Sam in the motel room. Sam was on his laptop, researching for our current case, several papers surrounding his laptop, while I was sharpening our blades. After a long silence, I decided to break it. I put our blades away, then got up and went to the table Sam was sitting at. "Sam" I said softly. "Yeah, Carter?" He answered, looking up at me. "Look, I know I've been hard on you lately, what with the ignoring and all, but I had no choice. What you said triggered things I didn't want to think about. I know you didn't mean what you said and I believe you, I really do. I wanted to forgive you, but I just wasn't ready at the time. I feel really bad for ignoring you and pushing you away, because we hardly fight, we always get along and when all that happened, I felt cornered and had no choice but to fight back. I'm sorry for being so bitchy to you lately. I feel guilty as hell for treating you so bad. I just want you to know, I forgive you, Sam" I told him, looking at him. He was quiet for a while, then he stood slowly. We stood in another long silence, then he suddenly pulled me into a tight, bone-crushing hug. I smiled, hugging back just as tight. "Thank you so much, Carter. You don't know how much that means to me" he said, then Dean walked in. "I take it she forgave you, Sammy" he commented. We pulled away as Sam laughed, "yeah." "It's about time" Dean said, grinning as he sat at the table with a bag of fast food. I rolled my eyes playfully, punching his arm, then lounged on the couch near the table. I wasn't entirely hungry, so I was just gonna wait. Sam noticed, "You're not hungry, Carter?" He asked as Dean scarfed down his food. I laughed at Dean, then shook my head, "na, I'm fine" I said, waving it away. "Okay" Sam replied, then munched on a couple fries as he continued to research. "Why don't you have a drink?" Dean said with his mouth full, passing a beer across the table. I sighed, then grabbed the drink, opening it. I drank sometimes, but I wasn't like Dean, I didn't drink daily. It was every once in a while.

* * *

I was laying on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV, while Dean was passed out on his bed, and Sam on his laptop. I sighed, giving up, tossing the remote onto the table Sam was at, then groaned in boredom. Sam looked up at me with a smirk and rose an eyebrow, "you okay there, Carter?" He asked. "I'm bored" I complained. He laughed, "well, what do you suppose you do? It's like, 11. Can't do anything. Can't take Dean's car anywhere, he'll kill you" He said. "Damn straight I will. You steal my Baby, you sleep 6 feet under" Dean mumbled from his bed. I rolled my eyes at Dean, then got up, "well, what are you doing on the Internet?" I asked Sam, peering over his shoulder as I moved behind him. "Dying of boredom. I hate researching demons" Sam said. I laughed, "you're such a geek, Sammy. You have access to anything and you choose to do research 'til dawn. You should give me the laptop, 'cause you're obviously using it wrong" I teased, earning his famous bitchface. I laughed, then after a while, I grinned as I sprung an idea. Sam with his all-too-knowing mind, noticed. "What are you thinking, Carter?" He asked. I looked over to Dean who was asleep. "I say we draw on Dean. Ya got a marker?" I whispered. "Do it and I'll kill you" Dean grumbled, looking up at us with a glare. I pouted, "aw, you're no fun" I whined. "Good. Now go to sleep, both of you" he said, rolling onto his stomach, instantly falling back asleep. I stuck my tongue out at him like a stubborn child, Sam laughing. "I don't know who's more childish. It's a tie between you and Dean" he teased. I shoved Sam playfully, both of us laughing, then I moved to my bed, laying down, shutting off the lamp after Sam laid on the couch. I sighed softly, then fell asleep...

* * *

-A Few Days Later; Sam-

((a/n: didn't really see the episode where Sam, Dean and John get hit by that Semi-truck, so I'm just gonna make this up as I go. So sue me))

I was driving us through an interstate, Dad beside me, Carter and Dean in the back. Carter was asleep, leaning against Dean, who was listening to our conversation as I bickered with Dad over the Colt. Things were not good this past month since we ran into Dad, all he ever did was fight with me. I mean, I loved the guy, but he can be very irritating. As I continued to bicker over the Colt, I saw the headlights of the semi-truck too late and didn't turn in time, getting hit, the impact so strong, crushing the right side of the impala. The pain was so intense that I soon ended up blacking out...

-A While Later; Still Sam-  
When I had finally regained consciousness, I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing Dean and Dad unconscious. I quickly looked to Carter who slowly moved, opening her blue-grey eyes. "Carter, you okay?" I asked, my voice raspy. Carter looked up at me after looking to Dean and Dad, confused. "What happened?" She asked, panic filling her voice. "Well, we were obviously in a crash, are you okay?" I asked again. She nodded and moved to sit up, but winced, gasping in pain, her hand instantly going to her side, "Okay, no, I'm not okay" she said. I looked to Dean and Dad again, worried that they weren't waking up. As I was flooded by the pain again from moving, I distinctly heard Carter trying to wake Dean, her blue eyes pleading, then I blacked out again...

* * *

-The Next Morning; Carter-  
I opened my eyes to see bright white light, so I blinked several times until everything adjusted and came into view, then I realized I was in a hospital. I slowly sat up, wincing at the sharp pain in my ribs and shoulder. I took slow deep breaths, then ran my good hand through my messy hair, trying to remember what happened, but all that came to mind was Sam, Dad and Dean in the car, dad and Dean not waking up. I took in a shaky breath, worry filling me, hoping Dean was alright, then as I thought of him, I felt a presence. I looked around, wondering what it was, but it was nothing, my room was empty. I shivered, causing a ripple of pain on the right side of my body. I gasped, placing my free, uninjured hand on my shoulder, wincing again, then a doctor came in. "Oh good you're up. Now, Carter, tell me, are you feeling any pain, numbness, dizziness?" He asked as he grabbed the clipboard at the end of my bed. "Well, there's a lot of pain in my right shoulder and ribs." I explained, gesturing where with my good hand. The doctor nodded, "alright, well, we took your x-rays while you were asleep and it appears that you had a dislocated shoulder and a couple fractured ribs, but nothing too major. These were somewhat minor injuries. We recovered your ribs and shoulder, so the explanation as to why you're still in pain is because it takes time for the body to heal." He said. I nodded, "okay" I said. "You should be fully healed within a couple days, but until then, I suggest you rest up" he said, then handed me a bottle of pills. "This will help with the pain" he said. "Alright" I replied, then he left. I sighed, then took a couple of pills. I laid back, careful not to jolt my shoulder, then soon fell asleep...

* * *

-A Week Later; Carter-  
Me and Sam were back on our feet, but Dean was still unconscious, as if he were in a coma. I wouldn't doubt if he was. I was in his room, sitting beside his bed, hearing the monitor beep with every steady beat of his heart. I sighed as I watched him, half the time, it didn't even seem like a coma, if it weren't for the monitors beeping, I would've assumed he were lifeless. This was the second time i watched Dean come close to dying and i didn't think i could handle it any longer. Me and Sam have been going crazy with worry over Dean, Sam raging about dad, who seemed fine, and when I say fine, I mean, as in ready to hunt down the demon responsible for mom and Jess. I was pretty pissed off at dad too, I mean, Dean could be dying for all we know and all dad cared about was his obsession with the stupid demon. Yes, I wanted to kill the demon too, but Dean was more important. I was scared of losing Dean. Yeah, I still had Sam and dad, but it wouldn't be complete without Dean. I sighed shakily, looking down at Dean, "Dean, if you can hear me, please, PLEASE fight. Fight to stay alive. We need you out here. I'm not sure Sam can handle anymore of Dad's shit. Neither can I. This whole thing with dad's obsession with the demon is getting out of hand, I mean, look at you. You're in a freakin' coma and dad wants to keep hunting. He sent Sam out a little while ago to get stuff from Bobby. I don't know what, but I'll figure it out. Just... Keep fighting" I whispered the last two words, trying to not to break down. I mean, it was hard. Try seeing your brother in a coma and tell me you won't be worried. I sighed and left the room, heading to find Sam, which was easy, since I heard him yelling. I shook my head, standing at the doorway of dad's hospital room, crossing my arms, listening as Sam yelled about the fact that dad was gonna summon the demon. "You're gonna what?!" I asked, beyond pissed after hearing so much. "Carter-" Dad began, "no dad! I can't believe you have the nerve to freakin' summon this stupid demon, while Dean could be dying! Do you even care?!" I asked, not caring if my words were hurtful, -I- was hurt by the fact that dad didn't seem to give a shit about Dean's condition. "Carter, calm down" Sam said. "No Sam! I just... I can't believe this! How could you do this?!" I asked, looking at dad, desperate and angered, then suddenly a glass of water went crashing to the floor. I narrowed my eyes, then sighed after a while, knowing dad wasn't gonna let up, so I walked off. "Wait, Carter, where you going?" Sam asked, catching up to me. "Bobby's" I replied, shoving my hands in my pockets. "No, Carter. Just stay. Please. I need help figuring out how Dean's gonna make it" I slowly turned around, wincing as Sam gave me his trademark puppy dog eyes. I sighed, giving in. "Fine, I'll stay". Sam grinned, "thanks". I rolled my eyes, playfully shoving him...

* * *

-Day of John's death; Carter-  
Dean was already awake and everything was fine. I was sitting in the waiting room, fiddling with my phone when I looked up to see dad heading to his room in a hurry. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, then I heard a pop, so I quickly ran, then gasped as I found Dad, lying on the floor. I raced into the room, kneeling beside dad, trying to shake him awake, then I noticed the blood on his shirt. "What happened?!" Sam asked, rushing into the room, dropping beside me. "I don't know! I heard what sounded like a pop, so I ran and found dad like this" I explained, freaking out. Sam called out for a doctor as we tried to wake him up. Once the doctors and nurses came in and hooked dad up to machines, I ran to get Dean, coming back with him, waiting with Sam by the door. The doctors tried to revive dad, but nothing worked, so they made it official. Dad had passed away. I turned into Dean's shoulder, letting the tears fall. Dean wrapped his strong arms around me, while Sam rubbed my back, both of them trying to stay strong for my sake. Dad might've been a jerk at times, but I would've never wished this upon him. I closed my eyes tightly, holding onto Dean as if he were a lifeline...

((a/n: sorry it's really long))


	8. Chapter 8

-Carter-  
It's been a while since Dad's death, and Dean was taking it pretty harshly (which was never shown around Sam or Bobby), Sam has broken down a couple times and I was on the border of hysteria and depression. Sam's been pestering Dean about how he's doing, which Dean replies to with "I'm fine" or "I don't want to talk about it". Things were difficult, but we kept going. Right now, Dean was almost done repairing the Impala, while Sam talked to Bobby. I sat on the hood of one of the junkyard cars, my knees pulled up to my chest as I stared at the rocks, Dean's music blasting from his car. I slowly tuned everything out and closed my eyes, resting my chin on my knees, not realizing I fell asleep like that.

* * *

I woke up to shaking, so when I opened my eyes, I saw it was dark out and that I was laying on the same car, Dean standing over me. "You okay, Carter?" He asked. I nodded, "yeah, guess I just fell asleep" I said, somewhat half asleep, slowly sitting up, wincing at the tightness in my neck from being scrunched up. "Come on, Carter" Dean said, slipping his arms under me, carrying me into Bobby's house, placing me on the couch. I laid on my side, then slowly looked up at Dean, my vision blurry and cheeks wet with tears that weren't there before. Dean sat beside me and pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back, "what's wrong, Carter?" he asked softly. "dad's gone and... He's never coming back... I'm scared... What's gonna happen to us?" I asked, panicking and worrying. I haven't felt this scared since I was a child. Dean's arms tightened around me, "Carter. We're gonna be fine. There's nothing to worry about. We have Bobby, and you and Sammy have me. I'm not gonna let anything happen to any of you. Neither is Bobby. Don't worry, Carter. Nothing's gonna happen to any of you" he told me. I buried my face into his neck and let the tears fall. Dean held me closer, "it's okay, Carter. Everything's gonna be okay" he whispered. After a while, I slowly pulled back, then brushed away the tears, taking in a shaky breath. "We'll be okay, Carter. I'll make sure of it. Bobby will make sure of it. Don't worry" Dean told me. I nodded, leaning against him as he rubbed my back. Soon after, I fell asleep on him, exhausted from earlier's events...

-At The Roadhouse-  
Me, Sam and Dean walked into a roadhouse, in search for Ellen. As we stepped in, we noticed someone asleep on the pool table. Dean tried waking the kid up, but the kid wouldn't budge. He shrugged, then walked throughout the Roadhouse, Sam heading into the kitchen. I moved to the pool table, trying to shake the guy awake, but he refused. I sighed, then jumped when I heard a female voice. I turned to see a blonde poking a shotgun into Dean's back, then an older lady walked out of the kitchen, pushing Sam ahead of her, "Whataya want?" The lady asked. "We came for some help, right Sammy?" Dean said, holding his nose after the blonde punched him. "Yes, now will you please let us go? We're not gonna do anything" Sam said, "Carter? Little help here?" He added. "I'm fine over here" I said, earning a bitchface. "Carter? Sam?" The lady asked. "Yeah, and Dean" I added, pointing him out. "Wait, John Winchester's kids?" She asked. We all nodded. "Huh, well, hiya kids, I'm Ellen" she said, letting Sam go, "this is my daughter, Jo" she added, gesturing to the blonde. "You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean asked...

* * *

I was sitting at a table alone, trying to clear my thoughts while Dean and Sam talked with Ellen and Jo's brother, Ash. "Why ya so alone?" Jo asked as she approached. I shrugged, "just not in the mood to answer questions 'bout my dad" I said. "Know how ya feel. Whataya say i grab us both a drink and we can have some girl talk. Must be annoying being with guys after a while" she offered. "Sure and yeah, gets to the point where I sometimes act like one or the other" I said with a small laugh. Jo laughed with me, then got up, crossing over to the bar. She then came back with two beers, "ya drink a lot?" She asked me. I shook my head, "not really. That's more Dean and Sam's thing. I only drink every once in a while" I told her. "So, how's living with giant and ego-maniac over there?" She questioned. "Well, nothing bad. I mean, there are a couple fights between us, but nothing really tears us apart. Like, Dean's been there for me and we've both been there for Sam, so I guess we all benefited from something" I said, shrugging. "Well yeah, that's one advantage. I don't know, I can barely stand one brother, no less TWO" she told me. I laughed, "well, when it comes down to it, I'm just really glad i have them in my life" I said, then i sighed, "but there is something that's bugging me"  
"What is it?" Jo asked.  
"Dean told me what dad told him before he died. Something about Sam"  
"Well, what 'bout him?"  
"That if Sam goes dark side, then Dean will have no choice but to kill him" I told her quietly.  
"Wait, whataya mean, dark side?"  
"Apparently, Sam has these psychic powers that "yellow eyes" gave him and dad thinks that Sam will go evil" I said.  
"Wow, that's some pretty hard stuff"  
I nodded, "yeah, which is why Dean is so broken up. Yeah, dad's death affected him, but what made it worse was what dad told him"  
"Yeah, I can see why"  
"I just... Dean told me and it's so hard to keep something like this from Sam, i feel insanely guilty for not telling him, but me and Dean promised not to say anything until the right moment" i said.  
"Well, don't worry 'bout it, Carter. I don't see Sam goin' dark side anytime soon. Just relax" Jo told me.  
I nodded, "I'll try" I said, then smiled, "come on, i have an idea"  
"For what?"  
I smirked, "oh, don't act like you don't know. You like Dean, i can tell"  
"Pfft, what!? I-I don't like Dean, you're crazy"  
I gave her a look.  
Jo sighed, "okay, yes, I like Dean. So what?"  
"Well, he likes you too, you should ask him out"  
"What? No."  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"Because I don't think it'll work" she said.  
"You'll never know until you try" I told her.  
"I don't know, Carter, i mean, yeah, he's good-lookin' and all, but we don't even know each other that well. Just... Give me some time to think 'bout it, 'kay?"  
I nodded, "as long as you think about it" i said.  
"Hey. Carter!" Dean called out, whistling to get my attention,  
I turned, "yeah?"  
"Lets hit the road, we got a new case" he said, waving me over, Sam heading out to the car. I sighed, walking over, Jo following  
"I'll go with ya" Jo offered.  
"Oh no sweetheart, no way." Dean said.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're a chick"  
"Um, Carter's a chick and you let -her- hunt" Jo insisted.  
"That's 'cause she's my sister and if it had been my way, she wouldn't be huntin' either. Sorry sweetheart" he said, leaving.  
I sighed, "I'm sorry, Jo, Dean's really stubborn" I said.  
"It's okay, Carter" she said.  
"I'll see you around?"  
I nodded, "definitely" i smiled, then left with Dean and Sam.


End file.
